megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cafe Leblanc
Cafe Leblanc is a location in Persona 5 as well as the main hub of the game. Appearances *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona 5'' The protagonist lives in a coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya owned by Sojiro Sakura, an acquaintance of his parents, where he and his friends plan their heists after a certain point in the game. The protagonist's room is in the attic. Morgana also lives here. Areas of interest (ground floor) * TV * Coffee * Booth * Crossword puzzle * Refrigerator * Phone (can call Sadayo Kawakami) Areas of interest (attic) * Bed - Sleep and progress to the next day * TV - Buy items from Tanaka's Shady Commodities when available, watch a rented DVD or play a video game. Sometimes, a quiz show may appear and answering correctly will boost a stat. * Plant - Can be fed nutrients about once a week to obtain points in Kindness. The best fertilizer, located in Shinjuku, can raise 3 points. * Wooden beam - Train to increase max HP. Use Protein or Moist Protein to add bonus HP. ** Star Stickers - Decorations from the Ikebukuro Planetarium visit with Yusuke Kitagawa * Desk - The protagonist can craft tools. Some decorations and crane game dolls are placed here: ** Crane game dolls: Jack Frost, Burger-kun, Wanna-kun, Lexy and Sheep Man. ** Hamaya - A charm bought from a visit to Meiji Shrine with Yusuke Kitagawa ** I <3 Tokyo Shirt - A shirt bought from a visit to Asakusa with Futaba Sakura * Shelf - The protagonist can customize the room with 18 items and 5 dolls by examining the shelf when they have an item. These include: ** Giant spatula - A large spatula obtained from a visit to Tsukishima with Haru Okumura ** Hero figure - A figure obtained by going to Akihabara with Futaba Sakura ** King piece - A large shogi piece decoration obtained from a date at Jinbocho with Hifumi Togo ** Kumade - A decoration obtained from an event on November 6 at Asakusa with Haru Okumura ** Ramen bowl - A piece of food decor obtained by going to Ogikubo with Ryuji Sakamoto ** Sushi mug - A small tea mug obtained from dinner at Ginza's sushi restaurant with Ichiko Ohya ** Swan boat - A small figure of a swan boat obtained by going to Inokashira Park with Munehisa Iwai * Floor Space - The empty area by the houseplant can be filled with one of these decors: ** Balloons - Rabbit-shaped balloons obtained from a visit to Tokyo Destinyland with Shinya Oda ** Choco fountain - A chocolate fountain obtaining by going to the Shibuya buffet with Ann Takamaki ** Idol poster - A poster of Rise Kujikawa obtaining by going to Harajuku with Ann Takamaki ** Gi-Nyant Doll - A large plushie of a sports mascot from a visit to Suidobashi with Makoto Niijima ** Night Pennant - A decor of Odaiba Seaside Park obtained from a romantic date with Sadayo Kawakami ** Nude Statue - A model of a sculpture from Ueno Museum bought by Yusuke Kitagawa ** Shumai cushion - A piece of furniture obtained from a visit to Chinatown with Makoto Niijima ** Sky Tower lamp - A model of Sky Tower obtained from a visit to Asakusa with Chihaya Mifune Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers The Phantom Thieves of Hearts use Cafe Leblanc to lure in Kazuya Makigami and his gang. They leave a calling card for Kazuya, and set off an alarm that the protagonist got from Munehisa Iwai when they come to rob the store, causing the gang to panic and run away. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Cafe Leblanc is seen at the start and the end of the game and is the place where the Phantom Thieves of Hearts enter Mementos from. Gallery Trivia *The cafe is likely named in reference to Maurice LeBlanc, the author of the Arsène Lupin stories. *Unused files in the game indicate that the protagonist was supposed to be able to customize his entire room in Persona 5. However, in the final game, he can only customize his shelf and desk, as well as add lights and some ceiling decoration. Category:Persona 5 Locations Category:Persona Q2 Locations Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Locations